


them [PODFIC]

by ponytailflint (inkgeek), vowelinthug



Series: vowelinthug's mute!silver au [PODFICS] [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, mute silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug
Summary: Long John Silver is not a man. Long John Silver is a cracked jaw, opening before an endless, cavernous pit. Long John Silver is a monster's right hand -- black with viscera, white with bone. Long John Silver is a rabid dog, held on a short leash by a dead tyrant's skeletal fist. Long John Silver is not a man. Long John Silver is a man.Story written by vowelinthug





	them [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342499) by [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug). 



> Original Author's notes: 
> 
> this is a one-year anniversary gift to myself, as a year ago today I published my first ever black sails fic :)))) i could maybe have written something a little less dark for that but whatever
> 
> thanks to everyone who has ever even opened one of my stories, let alone read them, let alone liked them, let alone commented on them. you all have changed my life and a year ago, i couldn't imagine being here, and now i can't imagine being anywhere else. love you guys :-*
> 
> unbeta'd because my wife still hates me for writing this

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/33afbxerr51a3fs/them_cover.png)

 

 **[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hkre0d585cxt47m/them_by_vowelinthug.zip) ** (43:46)

  
**Sound credits:**

[Peaky Blinders Theme by The Eighty-Sixth Floor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQkt5BV1OXY)

Stomping sounds jacked from the show. ;)

"Who's Billy?" by Toby Stephens, Black Sails S01E01

[Ambient battle noise: swords and shouting](https://freesound.org/people/pfranzen/sounds/192072/) by [pfranzen](https://freesound.org/people/pfranzen/)

[aaronsiler_Musket-Battle.wav](https://freesound.org/people/aaronsiler/sounds/128981/) by [aaronsiler](https://freesound.org/people/aaronsiler/)

[aaronsiler_musket 2.wav](https://freesound.org/people/aaronsiler/sounds/128978/) by [aaronsiler](https://freesound.org/people/aaronsiler/)

[man-screaming.wav](https://freesound.org/people/mariateresa_garcia/sounds/219719/) by [mariateresa_garcia](https://freesound.org/people/mariateresa_garcia/)

[2 Males Yelling](https://freesound.org/people/djlarson3/sounds/360678/) by [djlarson3](https://freesound.org/people/djlarson3/)

[OH (EXPLETIVE).wav](https://freesound.org/people/xtrgamr/sounds/252833/) by [xtrgamr](https://freesound.org/people/xtrgamr/)

[Impact-Misc_Tools-0004.wav](https://freesound.org/people/D%20W/sounds/144265/) by [D W](https://freesound.org/people/D%20W/)

[man scream.ogg](https://freesound.org/people/insanity54/sounds/203594/) by [insanity54](https://freesound.org/people/insanity54/)

[Horses riding away.wav](https://freesound.org/people/jobro/sounds/74830/) by [jobro](https://freesound.org/people/jobro/)

[Short scared scream 1](https://freesound.org/people/jorickhoofd/sounds/180343/) by [jorickhoofd](https://freesound.org/people/jorickhoofd/)

[aaronsiler_musket 4.wav](https://freesound.org/people/aaronsiler/sounds/128980/) by [aaronsiler](https://freesound.org/people/aaronsiler/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Gemma for letting me play around with her wonderful creation. I had a great time and hope you all do too! :)


End file.
